The present invention relates to a multi-stage angle drive reduction gear box.
It is known that reduction gear boxes of the type mentioned above include a reduction gear housing, a motor-driven input shaft, an output shaft with its axis perpendicular to that of the input shaft, and several drive reduction stages between the said shafts, which stages are installed in the housing.
One of the main disadvantages of the reduction gear boxes described above lies in the fact that longitudinal axes of the input and output shafts lie in different planes whereby the axis of the engine drive shaft coupled to the input shaft is at a higher (lower) level than the utilizer shaft coupled to the output shaft. All this constitutes a limitation on the use of such gear boxes. In fact, when it is wished to transmit drive to the utilizer shaft in the reverse direction from previously it is necessary to use a second reduction gear box which is arranged internally so as to cause the output shaft to rotate in the reverse direction. It is for this reason that the attachment means for fixing the reduction gear housing to a fixed frame are formed in a single, predetermined horizontal wall of the housing itself.